New Family
by MCinephile
Summary: Emily wants to surprise her mother and calls Andy to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys ! Here is new fanfiction that I hope you will like ! It's a little fluffy one :)

Do not hesitate to let me a review or to PM me !

...

The murder room was very quiet and Andy was almost alone in it, engrossed in his paperwork. He let go of his pen when he heard the ringtone of his phone.

"Flynn."

"Hello, Lieutenant. It's Emily. Emily Raydor." The young woman said.

Andy sat straighter in his chair and turned his head to watch Sharon, but she was also working on paperwork.

"Oh, hello Emily! You're okay?"

"Hmm, yes."

There was a short silence on the phone before Andy cleared his throat.

"Do you want to talk with your mother?"

"No!" Emily answered quickly, "No, I wanted to talk to you actually... Are you with mum right now? Because I don't want her to hear..."

"Well, she is in her office but I could use a cup of coffee so I'll just go to the break room. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Emily said clearly relieved.

"Alright." Andy stood up and took his coffee cup with him. He smiled to Sharon as he walked by her office and smiled even wider when she smiled back at him.

Andy entered the room, put coffee in his cup and sat.

"Okay Emily, I'm all ears." He smiled

"Well, I've been hired in a new ballet and I start next month."

"Oh! That's great! Your mother will be so proud of you!"

"Yes, I know!" Andy could hear Emily's smile through the phone, "So, since I'm only starting the repetitions in 3 weeks, I would like to surprise her and come for one week or so next Saturday. Do you think that would be possible?" Emily seemed a little bit worried.

"Sure! She will be over the moon! But hmm... Let me think a minute... Rusty will be out with Gus for the entire day and is only coming back on Sunday afternoon... So, what do you say that you text me the time and the hour your plane will land and I will come to the airport to drive you to your mom's condo? Would that be alright? I mean, we're supposed to have dinner together on Saturday anyway, so instead of bringing flowers, I will bring you!"

"Really? Oh, thank you Lieutenant!"

"Of course! And please, call me Andy."

"Well, thank you Andy! Very much! But hmm..."

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Andy asked worriedly, he hoped he hadn't offended her.

"No, it's just that I don't want to interrupt one of your weekends alone." Andy could perfectly picture Emily's worried face, the same as her mother.

"Oh, no Emily. Please, do not worry about that. You're more important than dinner."

"Really? Thank you very much Andy. Because I... I think I really need to spend time with mum now..." Emily's voice cracked a little on the phone and Andy moved in his chair. The numerous times Andy had talked or saw Emily, she had always been happy and had tease him and her mother. But right now, Andy realized that Emily hadn't really been herself on the phone.

"Emily, are you sure you're alright? I mean, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to but you seem a little..." Andy stopped himself when he heard a strangled sob, "Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry actually..."

"No, no that's okay... I just... Well... I met this man some time ago and... And he, he... He kind of dumped me... And now... Well, I thought that I... That he..." Emily cleared her throat exactly like her mother would do too if she felt overwhelmed.

"Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry..." Andy said, aching for the crying girl.

She sniffed on the phone, "I think it's better this way... It just that it hurts and... Well, I didn't want to disturb mom with that and I didn't speak with my father in like 6 months..."

Andy had to bit the inside of his cheek to contain his anger, "You don't deserve that, I'm sorry... Love is awful sometimes... But sometimes, it's just worth it. Well, if I can help you, just tell me... I know that I'm nobody to you-"

"You're not nobody!" Emily said quickly, "You're the man who make my mother happy. You're her partner. You, well, you're like my stepfather actually..." She laughed through her tears.

Andy stopped moving and opened his eyes wide. Stepfather. Yes, he was Sharon's partner. Yes, they were dating. Yes, he was in love with her. But they hadn't even said those words to each other, and Andy was not sure that Sharon would be very pleased with the fact that one her kids just called him "stepfather".

"Andy? I hope I didn't offend you..."

No! No, I'm not offended. It just that I'm not so sure that I can be called a stepfather that's all."

Emily blew her nose, "I can't see why not... Andy, my parents have been separated most of my life, and my mother never let us meet one of her boyfriends. In 20 years! If it wasn't serious between you, you would still be 'Lieutenant Flynn' from her squad to us and even to Rusty. And each time that I call, facetime or Skype with my mother, you would not be close to her, every single time. I was serious you know... I've seen you and talked to you more in the last few months, even through a computer, that I've seen my father in the past year."

Andy was taken aback by this confession and felt a lump in his throat, "Emily, I'm... Thank you. I do care about your mother. Very, very much. And I care about you and your two brothers too. But I don't know if you know it but I'm not really better than your father..."

There was a short silence on the line.

"I know. I mean, I know your story but believe me; you're better than my father. Otherwise, my mother wouldn't have allowed herself to be close to you. And even less close to us. If she had any doubts that you could have hurt her the way my father did, we wouldn't know you Andy. I wouldn't have called you and told you all the things I did."

"I... Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome. And thank _you_. I... I think I did need that. And I'm sorry if I've overstepped."

"You didn't. I'm flattered actually, and pleased. I'm glad that I can have a second chance in my life. I'm so glad that your mother permitted me to have that chance with my daughter and my son, with Rusty and if you and your brother want to give me a chance, I promise you that I won't do anything to lose your trust. I know that I cannot make amends to you for your father or replace him and I don't want to do that. But I can be here. If you want me to be here, I will. Because I'm not planning on letting your mother go very soon." Andy didn't hear anything for a few seconds, "Emily?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm here. Thank you Andy." He could tell that Emily was crying again and felt guilty for it.

"So, I'll see you on Saturday?" The young woman asked.

"Sure. Hey! I have a better idea. I'll bring your mother to the airport with me without telling her, alright? What do you say?"

"Yeah! It's a great idea but how will you manage to do that?"

Andy thought about it for a moment and his face broke into a grin.

"I will blindfold her."

Emily laughed a real laugh and Andy felt better immediately.

"How will you manage to do that?"

"She trusts me." He answered simply.

"I'm sure she does." Emily laughed again, "Alright, I will text you everything as soon as I can."

"No problem! I have to go back to work. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Andy, for everything. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah! Bye Emily!"

She hung up. Andy put his phone down on the table in front of him. 20 minutes. He had talked with Sharon's daughter for 20 minutes. That should be awkward , he should felt awkward about it. Emily had talked to him about herself, about himself and about her father. So yes, he should felt bad about it but he didn't. He felt happy. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sharon. Nicole was happy about it. His son was still a little distant with him but he had liked Sharon immediately. Rusty had finally opened up to their relationship. Ricky had always liked him. And now, Emily, who had known her father in his best years had just welcomed him in her family and in her heart as a 'stepfather'.

So yes, he should felt awkward about it, but right now, he was just happy.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy took a deep breath and knocked on Sharon's door. They had finished their case earlier in the afternoon. Andy had went home, took a quick shower and even had the chance to took a nap. He had wanted to be fresh for tonight. Emily had texted him when she had been at the airport. _"About to check in. See you and mom in a few hours. XO – Emily."_ He had answered her immediately. _"Yes ! Be safe. XO – Andy"_.

His toughts were interrupted when Sharon opened her door. She laughed when she saw him and he raised his eyebrows.

"We match" she said and she was right. Andy had a cream tie and a white shirt, Sharon had her cream dress that Andy liked very much.

Andy shook his head and bent down to kiss her, "We do."

"I'll go finish my hair. I'll be right back." Sharon said. She kissed him one more time before making her way back to her bathroom. Andy watched her go and checked his watched : they still had 10 minutes before they needed to leave for the airport. Plenty of time.

Andy walked to her bathroom too and leaned against the door frame, watching Sharon while she finished curling her hair.

"Did Rusty leave okay ?" Andy asked her.

She smile and nodded. "Yeah, I think he was really happy actually".

Andy hummed and came behind Sharon, placing his hands on her hips. She smiled at him in the mirror and she turned off her curling iron. She turned in his arms to face him.

"I'm ready."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed and looked down at her feet, bare for the moment and Andy liked that because she was smaller than in her heels. Andy didn't take his gaze from her face and pushed her gently against the sink. When her back hit it she looked up at him and blushed. Andy grinned and lowered up his face to her neck, underneath her hair. She hummed when his lips made contact with her soft skin and moaned when she felt his tongue teasing her. She throw her head back and let him kissed her until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled at his hair gently and made him looked at her. She smiled at him again and pulled him into a kiss. They teased each others lips until Andy knew that they had to stop. When Andy pushed against her hips to break their contact, Sharon's face was flushed, so was Andy's but he felt sightly embarassed when he saw Sharon's gaze on a certain part of his anatomy that had reacted to how close they had been.

"Hmm… I think you should do your lipstick again…" he said to her.

She diverted her gaze to look up at him and she laughed.

"I think you should too, actually." Sharon said to him.

He smiled and let her turn around. Her lipstick was smuged all around her lips and almost on her chin. Andy's face was not better, he had red on his lips and underneath his nose too because Sharon had this little habit that Andy had not complain with ; each time they kissed she concentrated her kisses on his upper lip, which was fine with him because then he could concentrate his on her bottom one.

Sharon ran her hands in her hair to try to smooth it, so was Andy. When they gazed at eatch other they both laughed. He took her hand in his and led her back in her living room. When she was in front of him, he put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her neck, on top of her hair.

"Sharon, do you trust me ?" He asked her.

"Of course ! With my life Andy." She answered quickly putting a hand on his cheek.

"That's great. Because I have a little surprise for you but I have to blindflod you." He looked at her face while saying it and saw her eyes opening wide.

" _Blindfloding_ me ?" She repeated.

"Yes. We will close the door, take the elevator and when we'll be in my car, I'll put a blindflod on your eyes and drive to where your surprise is waiting for you."

"Okay." Said Sharon carefully.

"Alright. But we have to go now if we don't want to be late."

Sharon nodded and followed Andy. She locked her door and took his hand in hers. She pushed the button of the elevator.

"You're nervous." Andy said.

"A little. But I trust you." She said looking at him.

He guided her to his car and opened the door for her. When he sat down in the driver's seat, he took the black blindfold and looked at her.

"You're still okay with that ?"

She bit her lips and nodded. She turned her head to allow him to put it on her. Sharon felt his hand in her hair trying to not undo her hair. When he was done he let his hands dropped to her shoulders. Sharon felt a shiver all over her body, feeling his hands on her without being able to see him was thrilling and … exciting.

"Okay ! Here we go."

She heard him starting the engine and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and the knot of excitement in her stomach.

When Andy had the engine securely on the road, he took Sharon's hand in his across the car console. She quickly relaxed with his hand in hers on her lap. Andy tried to talked to her on the way to the airport. When he finaly parked and stopped the car, he could feel Sharon tensed again.

"We're here."

"May I take it off?" Sharon asked, her fingertips against the black fabric.

"Not now if it's alright. But it's almost finish, don't worry." He smiled when he saw Sharon pouting and couldn't resist the urge to drop a kiss on her full lips. She jumped, sightly startled but smiled.

"Don't move. I'm coming to open your door."

Sharon nodded and heard Andy's door closing. She took a steady breath. The fact that she was probably minutes away from her surprise a,d still blindfloded made the knot in her stomach returned. She heard her door opening again and Andy took her hand in his to guide her out of the car. Sharon also felt one of his hand on her hair to prevent her from banging her head against the roof of the car.

"I feel like a murder suspect." She whispered.

"Don't worry Mrs. Raydor, you're not in trouble, as long as you stay with me." He dropped a kiss to her cheek and put an arm around her waist to help her walk.

Sharon was clunging Andy's other hand afraid to fall, even if she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She could hear people walking around her and talking. It seemed like a big place. A mall maybe.

Andy continued to guide her before stopping. He let go of her hand and put with the other on her waist.

"Okay, we're good." Andy said into her ear, "Your surprise will be right in front of you. I'm gonna let you go, wait 5 seconds before taking the blindfold off. Then, look straight ahead of you, alright?"

Sharon nodded and felt Andy dropped two quick kisses in her hair. And then his hands left her body. She was alone and blindfolded and she had no idea of where she was.

She took a deep breath.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Another deep breath.

Five.

She took the black fabric between her hands and took it off. She looked straight in front of her but could still see Andy in the corner of her eye. She was in an airport. Alright. But what was she waiting for?

Sharon was about to turn back to Andy when she spotted a familiar figure in the crowd. A woman with long black hair was heading quickly to her, tears running down her cheeks.

"Emily." Sharon gasped.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there ! Here is a new chapter that I hope you'll like !

So sorry for the delay !

...

"Emily." Sharon gasped and ran to her daughter , tears in her own eyes too.

Both women dropped their handbags on the floor. Their hug was strong and a big mix of tears, smiles and hair.

"I missed you." Emily whispered.

"I missed you too, honey. I'm so glad you're here."

"Well, I wanted to come but that's a surprise only thanks to Andy." Emily took a step back and laughed through her tears. She saw Andy a little behind her mother and let go of her completely.

Andy walked to her and put both of his hands on her back when Emily threw her arms around his neck.

Sharon's breath caught in her throat. She saw Andy whispering things into her daughter's ear, probably to smooth her because Emily had started to cry again. She laughed at something he said, she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom? You okay?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Well, you're crying." Emily said.

Andy came close to Sharon and wiped her tears away with his fingertips.

"I'm happy. I'm just happy. Thank you, I... Thank you."

Sharon knew that her kids would always tease her about the PDA rule, but right now she didn't care. She put both hands on Andy's cheeks and kissed him long and sweet. When she pulled back, she expected her daughter to make a comment but instead, Emily just looked at them with tears back in her eyes and looked at Andy with an 'I've told you so' look. Sharon very intrigued but said nothing. She would have plenty of time tonight to figure what those two had been up to.

"Shall we?" Andy asked taking Emily's bag in one hand and Sharon's hand in the other.

"I can't believe you let Andy blindfolded you." Emily said laughing.

"Well, I trust him." She answered and squeezed his hand.

The trip back to Sharon's condo was nice and Sharon and Emily chatted happily, including Andy in the conversation. He was glad that Emily sounded better than the last time he talked to her on the phone.

When he stopped his car in Sharon's parking lot, Emily jumped out it.

"I'm so excited to see my little brother."

"He is probably home by now. So you can run to him." Sharon teased her daughter.

Andy laughed and grabbed Sharon's hand when he was done locking his car.

Back in the condo, Rusty greeted his sister and they both go into the boy's room to have a chat.

"We should start diner." Andy said.

Sharon waited until Andy was facing the sink to sneaked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." She whispered against the skin of his neck. Andy put his hands on hers where they rested against his stomach.

"Well, you're welcome but I didn't do anything actually." He turned in her arms and put his hands in her hair.

She hummed before answering him, "I don't know exactly why yet, but I'm sure that's not entirely true."

After dinner, Rusty excused himself, he had promised Gus to spend the evening with him, so that his sister could have his room.

After closing the door behind her son, Sharon turned to her daughter who had become silent on the couch.

"Honey? You okay?

Emily nodded but her eyes started filling with big tears.

"I'm going to take a shower." Andy said standing from the couch.

"Andy, you don't have to..." Emily started to say but Andy cut her off, "To what? I'm just going to take a shower." He squeezed her shoulder while passing by her. He also put his hand on Sharon's hair before he disappeared down the corridor.

Sharon sat closer to her daughter and pulled her in her arms. As soon as Emily was securely wrapped against her mother, the girl let her tears fall. Sharon rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back.

"Oh, baby girl... You okay?"

"Yes." Emily sobbed, "I feel ridiculous right now."

"Don't be, what's wrong?"

"I... I fell in love with someone."

Sharon smiled sadly, "And that's a problem because...?"

"You want the long or short story?"

"Andy is a real teenage girl in the bathroom... We have plenty of time."

"Well, some time ago, I met a man. Sam. He is English and a teacher in art history. We met when he bought one of his class in the theater I was dancing into at the moment. Oh, Mom, it was so nice! I mean, I've always been a romantic but it was like love at first sight. We talked for hours that afternoon. !then we went for coffee. I saw him every day for almost two weeks. One night, he asked me to dinner and it was just perfect. After that, we went back to my apartment and..." Emily felt the knot in her throat came back.

Sharon caressed her daughter's hair before whispering to her, "and then you made love." She felt Emily nodded against her and heard her quiet sob. "Did he leave you after that?"

Emily shook her head, "no... But I wish he had. We saw each other every day, when we were not together we were either texting or speaking on the phone."

"Then what happened, honey?"

"He is married." Emily whispered and felt rather than heard her mother's gasp. Emily quickly looked back at her mother, "I swear to you Mom, I didn't know."

"Oh, of course not honey." She wiped her daughter's tears.

"He has a family in England. A beautiful wife and 2 kids. But I didn't know it. I wouldn't have done it otherwise, I would have stayed away, I wouldn't have left myself fall in love with him." Emily cried miserably against her mother again. Sharon felt her heart break for her daughter. "He wants to leave his wife. But I don't want him to. I don't want to break his family. I love him, but I won't be the "other woman". I..." Emily's voice broke again and Sharon gathered her closer.

"Oh, honey, it will be alright. Shhh... you're alright." Sharon had seen her daughter with a broken heart before, but that was not the same, and Sharon knew it.

"He discovered that I know everything. He wanted to talk to me but I couldn't... I just couldn't... I wanted to spend time with you, so I called Andy, because then I could surprise you."

"And it's a great surprise, honey, no matter the circumstances." Sharon dropped a kiss into her daughter's hair.

Emily wiped her tears with a little smile and then turned to her mother, "You know, the other day, while I was talking with Andy on the phone I called him "stepfather" and I think he kinda freaked out."

"You did? He did?" Sharon asked surprised.

"Yeah, but not in the bad sense of the word!" Emily added when she her mother's face.

"In what way then?"

"Well, when I called him that, I explained to him that to me, it was a serious thing you know... And for you too, otherwise you wouldn't have let us meet him."

Sharon nodded.

"And I told him that I had talked to him more in the few months you've been together than I talked to my real dad. But then he told me that he was no better than Jack."

Sharon had to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. She knew that Andy probably had doubts about their relationship but it was the first time that she truly heard about them.

"And you want to know the very cute part?" Emily asked.

Sharon just nodded against her, incapable of speaking.

"Well, he told me that he don't want to make amends or replace our father, but that if Ricky and I want to give him a chance, he would do anything to keep our trust because he isn't planning on leaving any time soon." Emily smiled and looked up at her mother who had a blank face.

"Mom? You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'll go to bed now if it's alright with you. Good night, honey." Sharon said quickly before dropping a kiss on her daughter's head. Emily muttered a quiet "good night" surprised by her mother's attitude.

Sharon stood in front of her bedroom door for a few seconds. She could hear Andy moving on the other side. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Here is the last chapter of this story so I hope you'll like it.

I have another fanfiction project that I look forward to write and for you to read !

(No beta, so my mistakes... Sorry !)

...

Sharon closed the door quietly behind her and watched Andy put his clothes on her chair. She stood there for a moment before a loud sob made Andy turned to her.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong?" Andy asked concerned. He stood in front of her before putting his hands on her cheeks.

Sharon just shook her head but Andy didn't let her go.

"Sharon, talk to me... I think I know Emily's story, I mean, not in details but... I'm sorry if I did something that put her or you uncomfortable... It was not my intention at all-".

Sharon interrupted him b y putting her hands on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

Andy opened his mouth but closed it immediately.

"You, Andrew Flynn, have absolutely no idea how on much I love you right now. I'm so in love with you that I want to cry and smile at the same time. you have no idea of what you've done for my daughter means to me."

Sharon smiled to Andy but he didn't move, nor respond.

"Andy? Andy, you're okay?"

"You... You love me?"

Sharon smiled, "Yes, Andy, I love you."

She expected him to put on one his smug smiles but instead she found a bright happy smile that seemed to come all the way from his toes and radiated through his all body.

Sharon let out a quiet laugh, "You're so handsome and amazing. Come here." She pulled him to her after dropping a quick kiss on his lips. She put her hand in his hair while Andy's were resting on her waist and back.

Andy shook his head to clear his mind, "I love you too, Sharon. I loved you for a long time now, and if I didn't say it before, it was only because I wanted us to be ready."

Sharon pulled him even closer, "I'm ready Andy. That doesn't mean that I'm not scared, but I'm ready. You are what I want for a very very long time."

"Great. Because now that I have you, I'm never letting you go." He said and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"That's sound a little creepy." Sharon said laughing.

"Good." Andy answered immediately.

Sharon put her hands on his shoulders to make him look at her. "There is still something I want to talk to you about..."

"Oh, that's sound bad."

"It's not. Come on, let's sit down." She took Andy's hand and lead him to her bench at the foot of her bed.

"What is it?"

"Look, please, don't be angry with Emily, but she may have mention some insecurities that you have."

"Oh. That. Did... Did she also mention the part where she called me-"

"Stepfather? Yes, I know about that too..." Sharon said.

"Was my shower really that long?" Andy asked and Sharon couldn't help herself but laugh. He had that power over her. When she could calm him down with a single look or touch, he could make her relax and laugh with simple words.

"Look, Emily called me her stepfather when she called me the other day. The fact is, I love you and I care about your kids very much too, the three of them really. But, they all have been disappointed by one of their parents, or both, in Rusty's case. And I'm an alcoholic Sharon, 20 years of sobriety don't change that. I don't have the want to drink nowadays but I can't promise myself, you or our kids that I will never fall off the wagon again. As much as it pains me, I can't. I mean, I could promise them that I'll be a better father figure that Jack had been, but I can't either, because I'm not here for that. I'm here to love you Sharon, for as long as you want me to. And if your kids are nice enough to give me a chance as their stepfather, then I'll try to be the best stepfather that I can be to them, you know, with all my flaws and all... Because you can believe me, I'm in for the long run."

Sharon was crying again, and for once in her life, she didn't know what to say.

"Andy... I... What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Yeah, of course! You're the lucky one in this relationship." Andy said rolling his eyes before pulling Sharon against him. She chuckled and relax against his body. When she talked again, it was against the skin of his neck, "Andy, you are who I want for as long as I will live, and my children will be very happy to have a stepfather like you. You can also believe me on that." She looked up to him once she was sure that her words had fully sank in, "Now, I think you made me cry enough for one day. So I think you should go take your medication and then come back and cuddle with me in bed."

Andy smiled and kissed her before standing, "Yes, Captain."

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen, where he found Emily with a cup of tea in his hands and her back to him.

"Hi." He tried to say quietly but she jumped nevertheless. "Sorry." He apologized.

She smiled at him. "You want some?" She asked, pointing at her cup.

"No, I'm going to bed. Just came here to take my medication."

"Oh, okay. Hmm... Andy?"

Andy immediately recognized that tone in her voice, it was the same as Sharon: she was insecure.

"Yes?"

"Mom was... weird when she left, I hope I didn't create any problems between you two."

Andy took his pill before turning back to Emily. He walked to stand in front of her, "Emily, I'm not really good with words, nor at ease with them, but I can assure you that you did not create problems. There were some things that your mother and I needed to talk about that's for sure, and you permit us to do just that and I'm glad. And... Well, it's not my place to say anything, but, I hope that you will be better because you certainly do not deserve to cry so much over someone if they are not happy tears."

Emily had not realize that she was crying until Andy delicately wiped one of her tears with his thumb.

Emily acted on pure instinct then, she knew it was because everything was so overwhelming at the same time, the story with Sam, coming back to her mother, finding Andy. And before she could clearly realize what she was doing, she threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in the softness of his shirt. Without thinking, Andy gathered her close. He had not been there when Nicole had her heart broken for the first time, nor had been here when she just needed a hug from her Daddy. When he thought about it, Emily hadn't really had that either. But if she wanted to find a stepfather in him, then he would be there. He tried to sooth her until he was sure that she was no longer crying. Then Emily took a step back.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm your stepfather, remember? For better or for worse." He smiled and was relieved when Emily let out a real laugh.

When they heard a quiet chuckle behind them, they both turned but Andy kept one of his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes?" Andy asked with a smirk.

Sharon walked to them, "Nothing, but it's been an eventful day, maybe we should all go to bed."

"She is so bossy." Andy whispered to Emily, loudly enough for Sharon to hear.

"But you have to listen to her..." Emily added. "Because you love her."

Andy rolled his eyes before looking into Sharon's, "Oh yeah, that... But mostly because she is my Captain." He winked at Sharon who was smiling at him, at them.

Andy pulled Emily closer to his side and dropped a kiss in her hair, "Goodnight."

Then Sharon pulled her into a tight hug, "Goodnight, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Emily watched Andy took her mother's hand and guided them to her mother's bedroom. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach. They looked like a family and it was a nice change. She grabbed her cup of tea and made her way to her brother's room. When she walked by her mother's bedroom, she could hear her laugh, probably at Andy.

"Yes. Definitely a family." She thought.

"Stop laughing! Stop!" Andy said to Sharon.

When she snorted, Andy thought that it was enough. He took a quick step toward her and pushed her quickly but gently on her bed, before covering her body with his own.

"I said stop, and I do not negotiated with terrorists." Andy tried to say seriously. He then kissed her and caught her surprised gasp in his mouth. She threw her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. The kiss quickly turned into a full make-out session. When Andy nipped at her bottom lip, Sharon moaned quietly and he started to pull back.

"I want you, Sharon. But I think we should stop."

She simply nodded, incapable of forming coherent words at the moment.

She was breathtaking with her hair all around her on the covers and her full lips swollen from their kisses.

"I love you."

Andy kissed her before answering her, "I love you too." He stood up and extended his hand to help her up.

Andy took off his pants as usual and climbed in bed. He waited for Sharon to snuggle against him before turning off the light. She sighed contently, "I feel like so much happened today."

"Yeah, me too." Andy agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." He said while caressing her hair. Sharon lifted her head to look at him, "Can you take off your shirt? I... I want to feel you."

Andy quickly took it off and felt Sharon moved behind him. When he laid back down, he was surprised that Sharon had taken off her pants. Both on their sides, facing each other, with nothing but their underwear and Sharon's shirt between them, they could felt a deeper connection.

"I'm ready Andy. I'm ready to make love with you."

Andy pulled her closer and kissed her. "I want to make love with you too, Sharon. But our first time will be just you and me." He put his hands back in her hair to whisper in her ear, "Because I want to hear you. I want to get lost in you. I want to be with you like no one else had before."

"And you will, Andy. We will. Because I fell myself already so close to you." She let her hand fall on his shoulder, ran it against his arm and linked their fingers together. "I love you so much, Andy."

"And I love you just as much, sweetheart." He lifted his head to look in her eyes. "And remember, we are a family now."

Sharon felt herself tearing up again. "We are. Oh, Andy, we are. We are a family." She kissed him and rolled on her back to welcome him in his favorite position to sleep in; his face buried in her neck, one hand on her stomach and ribcage and her warm hands on his naked back and shoulders.

THE END.

(I don't have any idea for an epilogue so if you do please leave a review, or send me a PM, that would be very nice !)


End file.
